


AzuraxBrookxLyakois

by Crazyartdad



Series: Lyakois Sleeps Around [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, He Wont Name It, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Chair Sex, Christmas Party, Cocaine, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Demon Sex, Demons, Desk Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gen, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Succubus, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, PWP without Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Size Kink, Succubus, Succubus means bottom not girl/women, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, only alittle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: Someone switched the signs on the punch bowls at the annual Hell Corp. Christmas Party. Brook goes to investigate and grows hungry but someone's still mad about being made a Cuckhold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God Michael did I do the summery right?

Brook waves away to Sadi once she’s had her fill of gossip and decides to focus on the appetite that's drifting their aroma across the room, Greta's talking to them but nothing seems to be reaching through like the one that's gathering a crowd by the punch bowl is. Brook makes their tallies at the situation, the switched signs between the potion bowl and the actual punch and nog, the crowd is made entirely of succubi/incubi and- oh. Would you look at that, one of the elves from the Blow-back Plane is causing a scene.

they give their mulled wine over to Gretta once she asks what's wrong and starts to make their way over, professionally but so very tempted to just dash on over. The others stop their chatter and off handed touches as they all look to Brook in silence.

“Now ladies and gentlemen don't suffocate the poor man, how about you all see to the other guests? Don't want them to get lonely on the holidays now do we?” they tilt their head demeaningly so but the group stops to plead once more, and if Brook could smell the warriors hormones all the way from Gretta’s position across the room they could definitely smell it now, alarmingly so. 

“Oh hey- you're Gretta’s little helper yeah? Nice party you guys cobbled up together last minute- well with our help of course. But it seems I kinda miss drank the drinks? I made some friends at the moment but im kinda losing my mind a little- am I dying?” he asks cautiously and Brook whips their tail, the crack signaling others to disperse and allow the alpha the fresh meal first.

“It seems like so hu?, you look a little hot” Brook chuckles messaging their fingers along his fleshed arm “but your not going to die honey, don't worry yourself- in fact, your going to have so much fun”

“Oh, ok….You got your friends pretty much squared up- sorry, I would have provided them some food but I wasn't so sure in this public setting” Azura looks down to Brook a bit of sweat glistening at their temple as they press oh so temptingly into his side.

“How gracious of you to think that, but at last they are not my friends, but my subordinates- and you wouldn't have to worry about a public setting”

“No?”

“No- gladly we have places just for-” Brook then stops in their tracks as Lyakois makes his appearance in from of them. Glaring mostly to Brook but glaces once to Azura to emphasize a second glare back in their direction. 

“Hi Babe, Brook was teaching me about the Succubi customs” he says pointing over to the demon in question

“Were you?,..how generous...” Lyakois says, grumbling from his lips.

Brook sighs and detaches himself from Azura's side and holds up his hands in defense. “I get it, I get it” Despite being the boss here in this realm they understood their contract along with the multiple times Lyakois has stated to stray from feeding from the group. They watch Lyakois settle between them, grabbing the back of their neck like a dog about to be put in their place. “Oh but im sure you have so much more to teach him- you are a wisdom demon after all”

Azura looks over to lyakois in confusion “do you know each other?”

“Of course!, Azura! my mistake, let me introduce you to Ellie's pet!” Brook is shaken abit by the hand on their back as Lyakois starts to lead them both away from the party- its not like he can harm them being a demon and all, but the fear still settles unpleasantly in their stomach.

“No shit? The snake? Thats pretty fucking neat but- mnn..- he looks around distracted- Fuck Im sorry babe but I really need to do something about my cock here I drank that punch” 

“I know” 

“I feel like im gonna fucking lose it”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will not be made a Cuck of! 
> 
> oops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told in Lyakois's POV

You open one of the doors to an empty office locking it behind you once they all make their way in. “we’ll get it fixed babe- besides we have a master on our side” you eye Brook threateningly and their tail shakes just from that. Taught me rather too well huh? you bastard...

“You ok with that?” Azura asks you, always so careful with your feelings, Jesus- what a guy. You laugh softly and shake your head, whispering your consent in his ear as you start to hang on him, noticing Brook recognizing your words are laced with something rather dirty making Azura grows visibly tighter in his pants. Giving a kiss to your beefcake of a boyfriend you waltz over to Brook, dragging them over by their shoulder to push them before Azura’s knees.

Brook rubs their thighs together to rid some of the buildup tension they gathered from this strange turn of events, but makes no move to leave as you lean down to push back some of their loose hair. You smile at them sweetly listening to Azura already trying to pull himself from his pants. You kiss Brooks ear, whispering sweetly as to not cause suspicion from the other but couldn't be mistaken for anything other then cold ice.

“I'll give him up this time- but If I ever catch you fucking him as me again I swear to the gods you’ll be praying to work upstairs instead, you got that?” they nod quickly, clearly buzzed from your threatening speech like a junkie on high before leaning forward to envelope Azuras cock in their mouth. Brook shakes as they work, making Azura gasp from the hypersensitivity due to neglect. A smirk grows on your face, looking up to your lover as he starts to grapple at the demon's hair to thrust a little further into their mouth.

“Dont hold back babe- make him choke” You rub his hip lovingly before placing a kiss upon it, watching him knee in response once you start to kiss down his abs, sucking a mark into his hip before stopping at his dick that was occupied down the succubi’s throat. You run your tongue playfully along the base above his dick, running down to tease at his balls before sucking one into your mouth, fondling the other in a firm grip. Azura then tugs the hair at the base of your neck, holding you firmly in place once Brook starts relaxing their throat, allowing them to swallow down his dick, purring around the pulsing member.

Azura lets go of your hair, allowing you to breath while he holds fast onto both sides of Brooks head as he starts to use his mouth to finish. Groaning out a long moan as Brook starts to choke around the rushing semen entering their throat. Azura then quickly releases them as they cough violently in the crook of their arm.

“Having a little trouble Brookworm?” you say with a taunt, still moving in to rub their shoulders until they settled and situated themselves..

“Fuck im so sorry-” you watch him hurry to apologize but Brook silence’s him with a couple snaps  
“Don't apologize, your size just surprised me is all” their quick to retort cleaning the cum from their dress shirt with whatever magic they could subconsciously conjure at the moment.  
“....it did?” Azura asks pleasantly surprised, now noticing the sheer size difference between them as Brook only stood at a whopping 5’10 to his 8’6 hulking frame.

Rolling your eyes at your boyfriends stupidity you decide to get him nothing but dumb hard again, Leaning in to kiss around Brooks neck. You feel them clam up from your touch, you couldn't blame them- their probably wondering why your not mauling them instead as you continue to turn them toward you. Running your hand down their hip to grab around their ass.

While all this was happening Azura pumps himself back to life in his hand, growing increasingly more interested in the scene unfolding in front of him as Brooks clothes start to morph around your hands. Their dress shirt and pants that were nicely pressed and clean before now morphed into a crotch-less leather teddy, set with some black stockings and lace gloves. You listen to them moan into your mouth once you start to kiss them deeply, messaging their ass to get them to press closer into your build. Helping them into your lap you look up to Azura with a smirk plastered on you face, nipping at their neck once they start to rut against the hardness in your pants, leaving a small wet patch of their own making. You grab at their breasts, urging them faster as you pinch their nipple through the thin fabric of their teddy.

 

“h-Hey I don't mean to interrupt anything but ..can I come back in?” Azura pipes up from his spot at the desk. Out of breath while he jerks himself faster to the speed of Brooks thrusts just to match their pace.

You hold the succubus firmly in place, halting their movements and kiss their temple in thanks, you then look back to Azura with a grin “Sorry babe- you were so quiet I forgot about you” Brook then lets out a loud hum as you gives a good thrust against them. “What was I thinking?”

“their kinda small, think he can still take me?” he stops pumping himself- squeezing his cock in a grip to settle himself from bucking but it only helps slightly.

They nod from your lap but you don't let them get up “nnn I think they could use a bit more prepping Azura, what do you think?”

He looks to you abit dumbly, lost in what you were trying to express and you sigh patting the spot in front of them lovingly. Brook then understands and happily arranges themselves, leaning into your lap as they spread themselves for Azura. And when he still doesn't get it you give in and tell him.

“Go down on him- come on Azura”

“Im dumb hard right now! I Can't Think!” he then makes his way over to you, settling on his knees in front of Brook, watching you start to rub the base of their clit, dragging your fingers teasingly along their inner folds to hear their mewls of pleasure once more. Spreading their lips you show them off to Azura, cupping their tit with a rather harsh squeeze making them tremble in your lap again before Azura lays forward, pulling them closer against his mouth. You laugh in response to his childlike behavior and decided to get comfy, leaning back with their head in your lap as you start to light up a cigarette with the tip of your thumb.

Taking a drag you listen to Brooks soft pants, smiling to them as they grip at your hip not knowing what to do. Azura then traces a finger at their entrance causing the demon to bite at their own finger while his tongue starts to lap at their clit. You don't understand why their falling apart so easily at this- usually they have more dignity than this and like to wring it out abit longer before losing it. It could because of your speech from earlier or the catnip like pheromones pooling off from Azura due to the punch. 

“H-Harder!-Yes!” you’d really wish they’d stop encouraging him like this, it’s all gonna go to his big head and he’ll start thinking he’s some god if their not careful. Not only would it give him an Ego but it's making you hard as well and you don't like that- you tell yourself it's the pheromones their letting off from the act. It's got nothing to do with watching Azura eating them out like a fucking champ. No its 100% Brooks fault-you are not a cuck.

“Pleas-e Ju- Fuck me! Fuck me please!” they squeal once Azura fingers stretch them sweetly- thrusting faster as they curl into their g-spot leaving them a mindless mess. You finish your cigarette and decide it's a good time to give Brook a breather, putting it out against the demons shoulder before flicking it off somewhere in the room. You stand before Azura letting Brooks head drop to the floor with a sound thump, he doesn't stop however, sucking at their clit while Brook couldn't care less about the harsh treatment. That is until you halt their stimulant. You snap at Auzra to beckon his attention towards you, When he does he immediately recognizes the expression upon your face with a look that could only be described as readily in charge. A face you usually use for intimidation while working trade deals or occasionally to end a starting fight. Recently you've added it to your sex life and your pretty fucking glad you did because topping Azura was way hotter than you expected. ( also a lot of work if your being honest since he likes to fight a scrap beforehand)

Brook groans in annoyance while you untuck yourself from your leggings, giving Azura a stern glare while you show yourself off to him- telling him with a slow voice to suck you off. He’s still for a moment - a harsh blush growing across his face with a rapid growth of giddiness that threatens to overwhelm him. Now that's better you think to yourself while looking back to Brook that waits angrily but patiently, tapping their nails across their thigh as they lay lazily behind you. Azura places his hands neatly behind his back-opening his mouth for you to start your lovingly rough treatment. He eager to start, already trying to work your tip to the back of his throat you run your fingers approvingly though his hair, Cooing over the good work he’s doing

“ not too rough baby- you know how I like to buck” you say with your sultry tone giving him a chance to relax his throat for you to start using him. 

“Thats it- good boy. Fuck your so hot when you do this- taking it with no problem” you let yourself get immersed in the moment for a while, looking at him choke you to the base with glossed over eyes of want.

You feel him moan around your cock, tightening your grip in his hair as it sends a spark up your spine but you also hear a stifled moan from below. Glancing back you see Brook getting acquainted to the scene, fingering themselves as they lay spread apart for your viewing pleasure- a taunt. A pretty bold one indeed that makes you grow harder in his throat- damn fucker. You pick up your pace, holding tight onto Azura head when you buck a bit more heavily, moaning his name just to rub it in- and because you just really really want too.

“Fuck Azura- sit back” you hurry out, watching him fall back onto his heels you grip his chin- slipping your thumb across the pad of his tongue to open his mouth while you jacked off across his face.

When you cum you splatter across his face, most of it lands into his mouth but still a good portion spreads across his cheek and nose. He sucks on your thumb which makes you laugh lovingly reeling in your afterglow as he smiles and kisses your hip. Brook then makes their presence known again, crawling over to clean his face after your little show.

“No need to feel jealous Lyakois, We all know who he picks after that display.”

“Im not Jealous”

“Really? I mean you were pretty upset after that one tim-” He asks all puppy dog like.

“Im Not! Shut the fuck up I don't care!” 

You make him laugh, standing up from his spot on the ground to kiss the scar on your nose before being tugged over to the desk by Brook for their rather well waited pounding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more fucking for you guys

You watch him as he helps situate Brook over the wooden desk, carefully kicking the chair out of the way to make room. You roll your eyes as Brook’s tail wags languidly off to the side before Azura spreads their ass, admiring the handiwork they put in to prepare themselves. The demon then shakes their ass tauntingly against their hips, sliding his cock ever so tauntingly against the cleft of their entrance. Azura then takes a moment to enjoy their teasing movements, lubricating his cock between Brooks leaking entrance before giving himself a few pumps between their ruby colored cheeks.

“ come on big guy I feel so empty right now~” Brook whispers, looking back to Azura as they bite their lip in anticipation. He then lines himself to their entrance, slowly sliding himself past their lips as the tips starts to stretch them for all he’s got. “f-fuck are you sure your ok-ouugh!” Brook thrusts themselves down to mid-base, squeezing tightly around their cock.

“Is he always this caring?” Brook asks with annoyance.

“Yeah you gotta kinda beat it into him sometimes” You say from your new position in front of your partners Brook watching as you not so discreetly snuff a line of fairy dust from your pinky nail. You see them chuckle before they get their rhythm, fucking themselves into Azura's hips with a steady pace as they topped from the bottom.

“-he looks to enjoy it though, maybe he'll slip up this time- a special treat just for you” you say leaning down to present a star-shaped pill on your tongue to them. You creep your hands along the back of Brooks head, rushing them into a heated kiss, Only letting go once the pill is passed on down their throat.

Once they regain themselves the start to slow, grasping the wood with a deep primal growl leaving their throat. You watch them bury their head between their arms as you perch yourself on the corner of the desk. Azura then pipes up with his concern as he watches you run your fingers through their silky ombre colored hair. “What did you give them?”

“Alittle Cosmic K- did he get wetter?” you ask smugly, because just by Azura’s face and his willingness to try and hold back (and failing) you could totally fucking tell.

“Always wanted to know what a sex drug would do to a Succubus” You assure him it’s consented before lifting the demons chin to watched their blown out expression. The rest of their eyes appeared, six demonic orbs blow wide and black and glossed over from the drugs affects. You could also feel the heated difference, their breath was soft mist to dragging from their throat as their forked tongue lolled out of their mouth much like a dog in heat. You smile to yourself, dragging the pad of your thumb across the slick muscle.

You watch them start to suck and bite your thumb the same time you hear Azura audibly pick up his pace, a rough slap against their skin that make them desperately moan around your digits. It's your boyfriend that does it for you however, his harsh treatment sending signals to your own need as you pay attention to how he digs his nails into the demons ass giving it a rough slap making them forward against you.

You can tell the fairy dusts working cause gods got you sweating in your shoes at the way Azura's drills into them like they owe them fucking money, and it's making you painfully aware of the hard-on you got tenting in your leggings- not to mention the fingers you got sucked down Brook’s throat. You give yourself a firm grasp along your cock- starting a soft pump as you gaze unknowingly into Brooks eyes as a couple scenes start to flash though your head. memories that you found wanting to repeat one day-memories of being fucked over a bar right before closing when you were younger- that dilf of a high elf that sucked your cock once who you still have blackmail against, and that little one with Zero cumming around you for the first time-his body shaking so sweetly-so-.

You snap out of it and rip your hand away from Brooks mouth, giving them a good harsh slap that your pretty sure could be heard down the hall- not only does this shock Azura out from his own self- indulgent fantasies but rips a hearty moan out from Brooks throat. 

Azura halts, giving you and Brook a once over before being hastily scooted away by your harsh demeanor. You grab the troubled demon by the shoulder to turn them on their back- switching their position into missionary. You watch their expression glossed over with heat and pleasure, their features now morphed into a weird mixed compilation of different people, most likely due to the fantasy shared between the two of you turning him into a collaged wreck.

You couldn't have been bothered getting angry over the elf like ears or the strange scarring along their face and body- fuck you even found it a compliment at the few strangled locks of red in their hair- but you draw the line at the all too familiar horn that curled painfully alike. Growing angrier at the gold patterned tattoos arrowing down his chest. You shouldn’t be mad- you know you shouldn't be, they obviously have no hold on themselves at the moment if their breathing is anything to go by so you try to let it slide. But your still gonna fuck the shit out of them to let out a little bit of anger.

You position yourself in front of them, their legs all too eager to wrap around your hips and pull you in. Azura kisses you on the forehead, running his fingers along the shaved portion of your head before Brook grabs his cock keep the pleasure going.

“Busy yourself, i'm gonna stretch you”  
“Jus-ngghh, fuck” they say looking to you like you just offended them, you probably did but that's pretty much the point your trying to make.  
“Trust me your gonna need it” 

As you run your fingers along their wetted lips Azura watching you intently, his breathing slightly ajar as Brook works his cock in their hands. Making your dick start to take interest once more as you enter in your fingers- sliding them easily against their slick walls that makes them start to purr when you curl then towards their cervix. 

Your thumb works at their clit while you thrust your digits slowly to keep them on edge. You don't want them getting too comfortable now, so to keep that mentality steady you grab the tail thats be swatting around your leg for a few minutes now. They look up to you with abit of start- not bothering to take your boyfriends cock out of their mouth while you start to wrap it harshly around their thigh- pinning it firmly against the desk before drawing out your fingers.

They growl a deep moan around his cock making Azura grip onto “his” horn with a bitten lip before you plunge your slicked fingers into their ass. They take it with welcome, opening easily to the harsh force as their legs start to twitch. Azura then startles you out of your little spell, leaning over to drag the front of your leggings down and let your dick freely slap against their thigh. Your no where near as big as Azura considered he's a behemoth for a half-elf but you wouldn't go without noting your still pretty lengthy for Brooks size.

He starts to pump you in time with Brooks mouth,kissing down your throat and shoulder as a sort of romantic gesture. You give a kiss back-nibbling at his bottom lip before thrusting your tongue in. you seemed pretty in control at the moment- that was until he guided you up to their entrance, making you sigh into his mouth. Brook moans openly, their mouth resting against his tip that's now seeping with precome across their lips. You thrust harshly into them, feeling the desk creek from your added weight, you pin Brook’s thighs apart digging your nails into the soft discolored flesh as you notice them struggling to keep up with either you or Azura

Azura sits back, watching you go for a few minutes as he pumps himself every-so often enjoying your dominant streak with the other. He runs his hands along your ribs making you feel weak- even better as he pinches your nipple teasingly to make you twitch inside them. They grow wetter around you, juices seeping down your thigh the harder you plunge into them that it elicits a scream. God you hope people can hear them- you hope everyone in this fucking building hears them and knows its them. 

You grab both of their knees, lowering them against their chest as you test their flexibility as you catch your breath for a minute to mock the twisted anger starting to show. You knew they were close, they were too tight to deny and by the way their cursing at you to finish it makes it even more apparent.

“You fucking bitch just finish me!”  
“Shut up and hold your fucking legs” you say intimidatingly causing them to huff with anger but follow your orders justly, hugging their bent legs as you look over to Azura with a sultry smile spread across your lips.

“Waiting on you baby”  
“Oh fuck yeah!”


End file.
